


Not What They Expected

by matrixrefugee



Category: Little Women Series - Louisa May Alcott
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 05:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17892224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: Beth's illness isn't something she's ready to tell the family more about.





	Not What They Expected

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)'s [Little Women ; Beth ; Her wasting illness wasn't exactly what it seemed, and the new life that she passed into was not at all what her family supposed it to be](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/273730.html?thread=52417346#t52417346)

Beth had tried hard to keep her condition an open secret from her family: she shuddered to think what they would have done if they had found out the true cause of her illness. She hadn't told them of the evening she had gone out for a turn in the garden for a breath of fresh air, when something had struck the side of her neck, leaving a small but painful bite. Within a few days, she started to feel weak and lethargic. Her condition only worsened, and while the doctor that Marmee had called in claimed Beth had consumption, but from the look she had seen in the man's eyes, he had a sense of what had happened, that something consumed her besides a mere scientific illness.

Medicine could not assuage the sickness that sapped her energy. By day, she bore her illness cheerfully and calmly, but by night, she dreamed of the cause of her sickness.

He came to her each night, leaving before dawn broke; each night he left, taking with him a little more of her life and breath.

Her family had accepted that she had shown no interest in finding a husband, but they did not suspect why. They could not guess that she had found for herself a dark bridegroom with a face so beautiful that she wanted to spend an eternity gazing upon it.

And so her death was a release from her waning mortal life, the moment when her bridegroom and she would united with him for all time, till the sun burned out and the moon grew dark.

After her mortal family had left her graveside and after the sun had set, he came to the fresh grave, digging up the cold earth and breaking open the coffin, helping her out of the pit and into their new life, carrying her in his arms as they soared over the rooftops...


End file.
